


Control

by Siana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: D/s, M/M, Top!Kuroko, power bottom Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko in various BDSM scenarios in varying positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr. Will be updated when I write another entry, depending on when (if) inspiration strikes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> power bottom Kuroko

“Akashi-kun is insulting both our intelligences, by asking what this is,“ Kuroko chastises lightly, while securing the bonds around Akashi’s wrists. “You know exactly what this is.” Tetsuya tests the give of the cuffs before moving on to Akashi’s legs.

“Well, maybe I should rephrase the question then; do you intent to have your way with me or is this very belated revenge for past offenses?”

“That is for me to know and for you to find out.” Kuroko says, not even attempting to sound seductive.

Akashi chuckles. “I give you three points for cliché line, but you better work on the delivery.”

Kuroko raises an eyebrow. “Keep that up and I might gag you.”

Akashi’s eyes flash. He watches hungrily as Kuroko moves from the bed and sets to undress himself. Sometimes Kuroko likes to tease Akashi by slowly stripping, touching himself all over his body while Akashi could only watch helplessly. Today he is all business.

Tetsuya pulls off his clothes and puts them over the back of a chair.

Akashi has to bite his lips as not to say something when Kuroko takes the bottle of lube from the nightstand and climbs on the bed between Akashi’s legs. He makes eye contact, face still blank, even when he pushes in the first finger. He works himself open slowly, taking his time.

Soon, his face is flushed and his breathing comes in erratic puffs. Akashi strains against his bonds, working his hips to gain any form of friction, but he could as well have been invisible to Kuroko. He’s in two fingers now, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with bliss.

“Tetsuya-“ Akashi breaks his silence, but as soon as he speaks, Kuroko stops.

“Akashi-kun, please shut up.” He says, infuriatingly polite, but Akashi has no choice but to obey. Kuroko never likes to openly lay out the rules, leaving it up to Akashi to guess the restrictions of their game. It’s half of the appeal.

After punishing Akashi sufficiently, Kuroko resumes his preparation. Akashi likes it when Kuroko lets himself go completely, so he makes an effort to remain as composed as possible. It’s a somewhat futile effort, but he’s placated by the pinched expression on Akashi’s face. He’s struggling against his bonds, but his lips are wet and bit-swollen form his effort to keep silent.

Once he’s sufficiently prepared, Kuroko pulls out his fingers and picks up the condom. The trick is to be as businesslike as possible. Akashi wants close body contact whenever they have sex, he wants to feel Kuroko as much as possible, write himself onto every bit of skin he can reach. Kuroko likes to take the intimacy away from Akashi, reduce him to a mere toy he uses to please himself until Akashi comes undone in the most beautiful of ways.

Kuroko pulls out Akashi’s cock, lathers it up with lube. Akashi’s back arches, despite how little friction Kuroko provides with his quick efficiency.

“Please.” The broken moan falls from Akashi’s lips against his will. His blood is running hot and he wants so badly to touch Kuroko, map the flushed expanse of his skin, trace his pathway of his pulsing heart. He wants to be _close_ until Kuroko and he are one, until nothing can separate them.

Kuroko’s sigh is annoyed. He pulls off Akashi’s tie and stuffs it into Akashi’s mouth. Akashi fights him a moment, pressing his lips together, but one look from Kuroko has him obey. He isn’t confident that he would win a battle of wills now, when his mind and body alike strain for release.

Kuroko doesn’t share his relief. If Akashi had disobeyed him, he would have to either break off the game and continue outside their game - he absolutely doesn’t want Akashi to win, he would never live it down - could end the game and leave them both dry - he could do it; it doesn’t mean he wants to do it - or use force - which is a line he won’t cross, even though he knows Akashi won’t mind.

This isn’t about force.

Kuroko positions himself above Akashi. He makes sure to touch Akashi only where he has to. It’s not as easy as he makes it look. He _wants_ to touch Akashi, but doing so would break the spell he’s woven. Akashi needs this sometimes, for someone to take away all his control and reduce him to a mere tool for someone else to use.

The tie swallows up the moans Akashi lets out when Kuroko sinks down. His hips are trembling with the effort to keep still. Kuroko exhales but it comes out as a low moan and Akashi _twitches_. It takes all his willpower not to show how much it affects him. Akashi is not small and he can feel every bit of stretch on the way down.

Kuroko counts his breaths. One. Akashi’s eyes are closed but his eyelids are trembling. Two. The tie has soaked through with spit and Akashi’s teeth work it relentlessly. Three. The silk of Akashi’s shirt is so fine he can see the small perks of his nipples through it. Four. He’s reached bottom.

Akashi’s hands are wrapped tight around the bonds on his wrists. He wants to yank on them until they give so he can wrap his arms around Kuroko. Nothing beats the feeling of heat that encapsulates him whenever he’s sheathed in Kuroko.

Kuroko finally moves. He manages to bite back his first moan but not the second. So Kuroko gives up the pretense of being unaffected. He braces himself on Akashi’s chest to get better traction. He pulls up and out almost completely, before sliding down again. Akashi’s moan is loud despite the gag. He screws his eyes shut and tries to meet with Kuroko’s thrusts, but Kuroko never quite managed to keep a rhythm. His movements are irregular, sometimes slow and deep, sometimes quick and shallow or any combination of the above.

The ride is hard and soon Kuroko’s muscles strain but he doesn’t stop. Akashi’s face is flushed and covered in sweat, his hair - so carefully styled this morning - is a mess. Kuroko wants to rake his hands through that hair, wants to kiss Akashi, but it’s too soon. Akashi is still clinging to his control, trying to meet him be more than just a toy.

Eventually his thighs complaining can no longer be ignored so Kuroko slows his pace. He has to calm his breathing. Akashi’s eyes flutter open, glazed with lust and just about the most beautiful thing Kuroko has seen in this world. His mouth works around the gag, like a horse biting on its bit. Akashi is so tense his hips are quivering.

Kuroko leans forward slightly and runs his fingers along the side of his face. Akashi exhales through his nose, shudders and finally relaxes.

“Good boy.” Kuroko whispers and kisses him. Akashi’s whole body jerks, as if an electric current runs through it. Kuroko keeps kissing him through his orgasm, working his fingers gently against the side of his jaw to relief some of the tension there. He pulls put the tie and drinks in Akashi’s gasps as he slowly comes down from his high.

Akashi’s vision clears, the white slowly washing away to reveal matted blue. He can feel the warmth of Kuroko’s body through his clothes.

“Tetsu-“ He makes to whisper but is shushed by Kuroko’s lips. Fingers move against his wrists and then he is free to finally touch his lover. He pulls him in against his chest, nuzzles his mouth against his jaw, his neck. Presses kisses wherever he can reach. His body is still tingling from his orgasm and he wants to spread that feeling further and further until he can share it with Tetsuya.

He could have held Kuroko like this forever, just feeling his body close would be enough. But he can feel Kuroko’s own hardness against his belly. He lets Kuroko go to undo his legs, before he pulls him in and curls around him. Kuroko’s back is pressed tightly against his chest and he tangles their legs together to be as close together as possible.

Kuroko sighs softly when he closes a hand around his cock. He can be loud when Akashi has unwound his composure enough, but now he’s quiet, gasping and moaning lowly, breathy little sounds that are the sweetest thing Akashi can imagine. He sets a slow pace, slowly guiding Kuroko to the edge. He takes his time, until Kuroko is a quivering mess and then he drags it out some more until Kuroko is too far gone to even beg.

Only then does Akashi let him come.

Kuroko almost blacks out from the force of his orgasm. Akashi holds him tight through it, whispering ‘I love you’ into his ear, over and over again.

It takes a while until Kuroko has regained enough mental capacities to return it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko tops

Akashi was at his limit. Over time Kuroko had developed a keen sense to read Akashi’s tells. His eyes followed the tell-tale flush that spread out on Akashi’s back, the faint tremble in his legs and the erratic closing and opening of his hands as he was grasping for the control Kuroko had so expertly taken away.

Kuroko checks the clock. Seventeen minutes, counting on eighteen. Akashi could do better, but after being away on a business trip for two weeks had left them both with build-up sexual frustration.

Akashi was kneeling on their shared bed, legs kept apart by a spreader bar. His hands were tied up behind his back and Kuroko had gagged and blindfolded him in addition. A pillop kept his upper body elevated so as not to press his face into the mattress. A vibrating butt plug was firmly inserted in Akashi’s ass and a tight ring prevented him from coming. Kuroko had given Akashi a set of signals to give when he either wanted to stop the scene or was ready to fulfill Kuroko’s demands.

It wouldn’t be long now before Akashi would give him a signal. Kuroko himself was painfully hard, but this was not about him. Akashi had been tense when he returned from his trip, stressed out by tedious business meetings and demanding clients. Kuroko’s task was it to take off the edge.

“Akashi-kun makes quite the lewd sight.” He spoke for the first time since setting Akashi up in his current position. He thumbed the remote in his hands, watching Akashi for reactions as he adjusted the tempo. It was a smooth dial that allowed meticulous control of the vibrator’s speed.

Akashi moaned into his gag, still subdued as he tried to maintain the tiniest bit of control. He was at his limit, but hadn’t yet crossed it.

“How does it feel?” Kuroko murmured. “Akashi-kun is baring his ass to me. Does he want me to take him like the lewd bitch in heat that he is?” He still felt a bit awkward doing dirty talk. It contrasted too much with his deeply ingrained polite personality. But the reactions were quite worth it. Akashi shuddered; spit dripping from his lips as he couldn’t quite hold it in any more.

The spreader bar prevented Akashi from rubbing his erection against the sheets, something he clearly wanted to do, judging by the way his hips twitched forward.

Akashi’s hands clenched into fists and stayed like that. His moans were coming out more forceful now, more groans than anything else really.

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya chided softly, “holding back is bad for your health.” Akashi’s fist tightens and he throws his upper body side to side, dislodging the pillow in the process. Kuroko sighed. “Akashi-kun is way too difficult about this. Maybe I should go take a bath while he calms down?” That calmed Akashi down. He took a shaky breath to calm down, then another. Tetsuya ramped up the speed. Akashi convulses, legs straining against the bar, but there was no escape. “We can do this for however long we must.” Kuroko said softly. Akashi ‘s whole body was quivering, sweat beading and running down his shoulder blades in rivulets.

And then, finally, he dropped the blue marble Kuroko had put in his hand.

Kuroko turned off the vibrator and got up from his seat. “Good boy.” He murmured as he caressed Akashi’s flushed cheeks, before gently untying the gag he had put in Akashi’s mouth. He then took the red marble from Akashi’s hands and put it on the night stand. If Akashi wanted to stop, he could use his safe word now.

“Tell me what you want.” Kuroko ordered. He had one hand still on Akashi’s face, rubbing a comforting thumb over his skin.

“Te…tsu…” Akashi’s voice came out in a hoarse and broken whisper. His legs were still trembling even though the stimulation had stopped.

Kuroko clicked his tongue. His grip on Akashi’s jaw tightened, from comforting to reprimanding. “That is not how you call me.” He chastised with a firm voice. Akashi exhaled shakily.

“Kuro…ko-sa…ma.” The words still came out brokenly, but Akashi made an effort to be coherent.

“That’s better.” Kuroko went back to caressing Akashi’s face. “Now tell me what you want.”

“I want to… come.” Akashi spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

Kuroko sighed and made sure to sound disappointed. “That is the result, not the method, Akashi-kun. It seems we have to start over again.”

Akashi tensed. “No!” He sounded almost forceful. Kuroko tightened his grip again. “Please,” Akashi added hastily, “please, Kuroko-sama.”

“Yes?” Kuroko said patiently. He hadn’t yet softened his grip yet, however. Akashi needed to understand that he was losing patience.

“Please, fuck me.” Akashi stumbled slightly over the f-word. He was used to crasser language, but not comfortably so.

Kuroko petted his head. “And how does Akashi-kun want to do it?”

Akashi didn’t whine, but he could very nearly have, the way his entire frame seem to slump. Akashi didn’t like begging - at least if he was the one doing it. He had to be brought to a very certain point to even think of making him, and even so, Kuroko had to coax him every step on the way. He liked it even less to have to spell out what he wanted, when it was something he had to beg for.

They had been at this a few times already, so Akashi very well knew, that he wasn’t going to get his treat without a bit of work. “I want to suck Kuroko-sama off.” He whispered. “And then please, fuck me from behind…” He hesitated. Kuroko stilled his petting motions. “Like the needy bitch I am.” The last words were barely audible, but Kuroko let it go.

“Very well.” Kuroko murmured and pulled back his hand. He shifted to kneel in front of Akashi and opened his pants. Akashi bent forward awkwardly and searched for him with his mouth. The color was very obvious on his skin as shame crept up his cheeks. Kuroko took pity and guided him along, until Akashi’s lips found his erection.

Akashi was good at this, but having no use of his hands and a blindfold, made him rather sloppy. He lost Kuroko more than once and had to bent down even more to retrieve him, all while keeping his teeth away from sensitive skin. Kuroko didn’t help him beyond that first time. Under different circumstance Kuroko would have enjoyed it wholeheartedly, but he couldn’t risk coming too early. So instead on the mouth working on him, he thought of the groceries he had to get tomorrow. It was a shame really. Akashi was wet and warm and he worked diligently, albeit sloppy. Before long, Kuroko’s thoughts were inevitably pulled to his groin and not even the thought of Brussels sprouts could keep his excitement at bay.

Kuroko wound his hand into Akashi’s hair and pulled him back. Another one of those wicked tongue twists and he would be done for. It was bad enough that he couldn’t keep his voice completely silent, he couldn’t give Akashi the satisfaction of having made him come.

“I guess that will do.” He said with affected boredom. Akashi licked his lips in anticipation.

“Raise your butt.” Kuroko ordered to put him back in his place. “I should get Akashi-kun a plug with a tail so he can waggle it, like a real dog.” That brought a new flush of color to Akashi’s cheeks and Kuroko was satisfied.

He got into position and slowly worked the plug out of Akashi’s ass. The skin glistened with lube, but just to be sure, Kuroko applied some more after pulling on the condom. He didn’t give Akashi any warning before he lined up and pushed in. The vibrating plug had worked him open quite nicely, and the muscles parted pliant before the intrusion.

Akashi moaned, drawn out and loud and almost completely shameless. Kuroko would have chuckled, if he were the type. Instead he ran his hands along Akashi’s side, digging into his hips to hold him still while sinking in further. “Tell me how it feels.” He commanded once he was sheathed fully inside. “If Akashi-kun’s answer pleases me, I will reward him.” Truth be told, it took all his willpower not to move immediately. But Akashi didn’t have to know that.

Akashi took a shuddering breath. The entire skin on his back was flushed a beautiful scarlet red. The bright strands of his hair were matted with sweat and clung to his neck.

“So full.” He moaned. He was pressing back at Kuroko actively and very obviously at a point way beyond shame. “Kuroko-sama’s cock fills me up so nicely.” Akashi had a habit of running his mouth a bit, when he was in this state. “He fits perfectly. Like I am made for him.”

Kuroko had to close his eyes and focus on something unpleasant for a moment. Otherwise, he would have come just now. “That’s right,” he breathed. “Akashi-kun is made for me. And me only.” With that he began moving his hips. The moan Akashi released was almost a scream.

Kuroko snapped his hips a few times, driving in as deep as possible. Akashi moaned brokenly, being held on the edge for so long now, that all his strength had been sapped. Kuroko fumbled with the cock ring, pulling it off and pumping Akashi a few times in sync with his rhythm. That was all it took. Akashi came so violently, his entire frame shook with the force of it. He squeezed around Kuroko and he let the tight leash he had kept on his own release slip. Heat seemed to explode in Kuroko’s middle, filling him with pleasure and a tingle that spread into the tips of his fingers. He had to brace himself on Akashi’s back as not to collapse.

Akashi was still quivering from his orgasm, by the time Kuroko’s had run its course. He carefully pulled out and discarded the condom, before slipping back on the bed. Akashi lay boneless and without a single ounce of strength left. Kuroko untied the blindfold, making sure to caress Akashi’s face with gentle fingers as he did so. Then he untied the other bonds and guided Akashi to gently lie on his side.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently, lifting Akashi’s chin to peer at his eyes. They were hazy, but cleared slightly as they searched for Kuroko’s eyes. Akashi nodded weakly, not yet fit to speak.

He had made a mess on the bed and Kuroko’s hand, so Kuroko fetched a wash cloth and cleaned up as much as he could. Kuroko then climbed on the bed and pulled Akashi against his chest.

“You’ve done good.” He murmured into Akashi’s hairline. He ran his hands down Akashi’s back, tracing the fleeting warmth that still thrummed under his skin. He used his feet to angle for the blanket and pulled it up until he could reach it with a hand and cover them both.

Akashi burrowed his face into Kuroko’s chest. The orgasm’s afterglow had left him and his skin had cooled enough for him to feel the heat radiating off Akashi’s face.

“I’m proud of you, Akashi-kun.” He said with reassurance. “So proud.” Shame would sometimes hit Akashi hard afterwards. That was when Kuroko would usually draw a bath for them both and soak with Akashi in his arms, kissing his hair and holding his hand somewhere in the water. But it seemed Akashi’s resurface was smoother this time. He only muttered something unintelligible and snuggled closer, wrapping one arm tightly around Kuroko’s back.

“I love you.” Kuroko whispered. Akashi’s reply was the soft and relaxed sound of his breathing as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi bottoms

The air was filled with a low humming sound, interspersed with the breathy cadence of Kuroko’s gasps. It was a pleasant backdrop to the book Akashi was reading. He was seated on the couch in their living room, reading glasses perched atop his nose and one hand idly resting on the crown of Kuroko’s head. The other held on to the book he was reading.

Kuroko was kneeling on a pillow at his feet, hands clasped in his lap. His cheeks were flushed, the color spreading down his neck and onto his exposed chest. The rest of his body was naked as well, safe for a dog collar around his neck. The humming sound came from a small egg-shaped vibrator firmly inserted into Kuroko’s ass. Akashi had a remote next to him, but he hadn’t adjusted the speed for a while.

Akashi turned a page. He absently rubbed a thumb through Kuroko’s sweat-soaked hair. Slowly, the tune of Kuroko’s sounds shifted. The little gasps became soft moans as his body was building up to yet another climax. Kuroko tried in vain to contain the sounds, but it was futile. Akashi shifted his hands to rub the space behind Kuroko’s ears and his rigid posture collapsed forward in response. Kuroko rested his forehead against the edge of the sofa, while his body rode out the pleasure coursing through him. It was a mild orgasm compared to the others. But Kuroko had been in this situation for almost an hour, it was bound to take its toll.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi didn’t look at Kuroko but put a certain amount of command into his voice. Kuroko’s shoulders tensed and he slowly pushed himself back into an upright position. His eyes were hazy and he had trouble focusing, but he made an effort to follow Akashi’s orders.

“Good boy.” Akashi purred. He scratched some more behind Kuroko’s ear, before returning his attention to his book. Kuroko exhaled, trying to calm down from his high. Akashi reached beside him and flicked one of the switches on the remote, sending the vibrations up a notch. Kuroko gasped and almost fell forward again but caught himself in the last moment. Akashi hid a smirk.

Gasp-interspersed silence settled once again. This time however, Kuroko didn’t last nearly as long. His hands clenched in his lap and his breath ran in raged erratic bursts as his orgasm built up. Akashi watched him from the corner of his eyes. Kuroko’s teeth worried on his lower lip, his hands opened and closed in an attempt to grasp back his slipping control. It was almost time. Just as Kuroko’s orgasm was about to hit, Akashi switched off the vibrator. A sound escaped Kuroko’s mouth, nothing more than a strangled cry.

Kuroko’s cock was pulsing between his legs but without the stimulation he can’t release. Akashi put a bookmark in his book and placed it on the coffee table. He then tugged on Kuroko’s collar. Kuroko’s eyelids fluttered, eyes having a hard time focusing on anything. “I have indulged Tetsuya quite enough, don’t you think?” A shudder shook Kuroko’s body. “It is time he repays the favor.” Akashi pulled Kuroko forward on his collar until his face was brought close to his crotch.

“Be a good boy and earn your reward.”

Kuroko shakily exhaled. He twisted his fingers together and then slowly lifted them up. “Use your mouth.” He ordered. He slowly lowered his hands again. Kuroko swallowed once before nuzzling his lips against the bulge in Akashi’s pants. Of course, Kuroko’s lewd display had left its mark on Akashi, but he had patiently restrained himself.

Kuroko needed a few attempts until he managed to pull the zipper down with his lips. The button was much more difficult. Akashi splayed his hand in Kuroko’s hair, softly massaging as a ways of reassurance. Finally the button popped open and relieved some of the uncomfortable pressure on his dick. Akashi muffled the sigh that threatened to erupt.

It was impossible for Kuroko to divest him of his slacks and underwear merely with his mouth, so Akashi let him play with his bulge for a while. Kuroko flattened his tongue against the fabric and then licked along the length of it. Akashi kept his hand in Kuroko’s hair as reassurance, rewarding him every now and then with a soft rub of his thumbs behind Kuroko’s sensitive ears for a particularly well received move.

Kuroko attempted to take Akashi’s bulge into his mouth but was hindered by the fabric in the way. Akashi allowed himself a small smirk. “Someone is eager.” Kuroko blushed at his words but didn’t stop his ministrations. Akashi gently pushed him away with his hand. “I think Tetsuya deserves his reward.” He smirked again and Kuroko shuddered. He cast his eyes down, lashes fanning out against the flushed curve of his cheek.

Akashi pushed some more and Kuroko fell back on his knees. He stood up then and quickly pulled off his pants and underwear. Kuroko’s eyes were drawn to Akashi’s cock almost immediately.

“Not today.” Akashi purred. “Today I have something special for you in mind.” He sat back on the couch, leaning down until his back was resting on the seating surface. He spread his legs and awarded Kuroko with a bold display of his privates. He could hear the shuddering exhale as Kuroko took in the sight.

“Akashi-kun…” It was the first thing he had said since the beginning of their scene and it sounded so wrecked and positively _hungry_ that Akashi couldn’t even be mad.

“What is it Tetsuya?” He asked and put some more of that purr into his voice. Kuroko made a soft, tiny sound of want. “Go ahead,” Akashi murmured, “it is all yours. If you satisfy me, I’ll give you a special treat.” He let his voice drop into suggestiveness to hint at what exactly he meant with treat.

Something wet and warm pressed against the cleft of Akashi’s ass. Kuroko lapped at the skin, working his way up to his balls, where he stayed for only a few moments. He was obviously eager to get to the prize. Kuroko licked into his crack, nuzzling his nose in to get to his hole.

“You may use your hands.” Akashi graciously allowed. Kuroko huffed what could be a laugh, but before Akashi could reprimand him, he was distracted by the finger rubbing over his hole. Kuroko pulled his cheeks apart a moment later and licked a long, wet stripe over Akashi’s hole.

Akashi closed his eyes. He was careful not to make any sounds. Kuroko was supposed to work for his reward and Akashi didn’t want to make it too easy.

Kuroko rubbed the rim of his hole with his fingers, gently widening it until he could push in his tongue. This time it was Akashi who shuddered. Kuroko was eager and he proofed just how nimble he could be with his tongue. Akashi curled his toes inwards trying but failing to keep his voice contained.

He clenched his fists at his sides. Akashi wanted nothing more than to reach for Kuroko and kiss that filthy, little mouth. Kuroko pushed in his tongue even deeper and Akashi gave in and arched his back as he gasper out his pleasure. Kuroko pulled back some and used the distance to breathe over the wet mess that was Akashi’s ass.

Akashi had prepared a bottle of lube on the kitchen table and judging by the sounds, Kuroko was reaching for that now. Cool, wet fingers slipped inside of him, pushing at his walls in an effort to stretch him. Akashi bit his lips but it was pointless. Kuroko knew him too well.

He rubbed the tips of his fingers against the insides of Akashi’s walls in search for his prostate. He found it moments later and Akashi let out a loud needy moan in response. But Kuroko wasn’t done yet. He went for the prostate again, but this time he also mouthed at the underside of Akashi’ ball sac.

Akashi threw an arm over his face and sucked in short needy gasps of air. His vision was erupting with bursts of white and his cock was pulsing with incessant need. Kuroko knew exactly what he was doing. Just when Akashi thought his self control would cave in, Kuroko retreated from stimulating his prostate. He kept stretching him and occasionally mouthed off at his balls, but he stayed clear of the point that would have inevitably driven him over the edge.

“Enough.” Akashi gasped out when he was sure he could no longer take it. Kuroko retreated slowly, not without licking one tantalizing stripe over his hole. Akashi took a deep breath and collected what was left of his pride.

Kuroko settled back on his knees. He didn’t exactly smile but his eyes conveyed what he thought pretty well on their own. It didn’t help that his mouth was glistening wet with lube and saliva and as on cue, he licked his lips precisely that moment. Akashi’s cock twitched.

Akashi afforded himself the time to collect himself. He calmed his breath and resettled with his back against the couch cushions. “Tetsuya has done well.” His voice wasn’t exactly back to its usual smooth cadence, but it served well enough. “You may collect your reward.”

Kuroko swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbed noticeably against the pale stretch of his throat. He didn’t move however. His eyes flitted from Akashi’s exposed backside to his face. Kuroko wet his lips.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi said with honey layering his voice, “fuck me.” He could see the moment the words settled in Kuroko’s brain, as his eyes lit up. He was on Akashi a moment later, spreading his legs apart and pressing his lower body against the exposed entrance. He pressed the tip of his cock against Akashi’s hole and sought eye contact. Akashi raised an eyebrow as if to ask _is that all?_

Kuroko took a deep breath. He hesitated for a moment before running his fingers down Akashi’s right leg and towards his hole. He used his fingers to widen the entrance and slowly guided his cock inside. Akashi could see how he bit the inside of his cheek as he slowly sunk inside. “Akashi-kun.” He gasped out and Akashi encouraged him with a soft undulation of his hips.

Akashi fought to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see the expression on Kuroko’s face. “Come on, Tetsuya. You earned this reward. There is no reason to hold back. You can fuck me as hard as you want to.”

Kuroko twitched slightly at the word fuck, but he seemed to have gathered his resolve as well. He gripped the insides of Akashi’s knees and pushed forward determinedly. Akashi arched his back as Kuroko bottomed out. His breath was coming erratically again. Kuroko didn’t give them time to adjust. He pulled back almost immediately and slammed back in. Akashi moaned, as Kuroko brushed over his prostate.

The grip on his knees tightened slightly and Kuroko’s form slumped some. He had his eyes closed shut, lips hanging open as moan after moan spilled forth. Akashi felt to his right where he had put the remote earlier. He couldn’t quite focus but was all the more determined. Kuroko was very close. The intense stimulation earlier had made him extremely sensitive and Akashi planned on sending him over the edge with a surprise.

“Good boy.” He squeezed out between moans. It didn’t come out as smooth as he would have liked to but that was alright. HIs hand hit something hard and he closed it around the remote. Kuroko likely had forgotten about the vibrator still inserted in his ass. It was small and Kuroko’s mind was thoroughly occupied by other things.

“Is that all?” Akashi coaxed and managed to show a challenging smirk, even if only for a short moment. Kuroko huffed in between his gasps and opened his eyes again. The pale blue of his iris was glazed over with lust and arousal and the matted strands of his hair framed his eyes in a lovely way.

Akashi sneaked a hand between his legs and closed it around his own woefully ignored erection. He was already incredibly turned on by Kuroko and not to mention the dick in his ass, so all it would need was a few tugs. He locked eyes with Kuroko and flipped the switch.

Kuroko convulsed as the vibrator sprung to life, slumping forward and deep into Akashi. His orgasm hit him with visible force and his nails bit into the skin of Akashi’s legs. Akashi kept watching while tugging on his own cock until moments later he was hit with a blinding wave of pleasure. Kuroko was bent over him and Akashi blindly groped for his face to plant a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Kuroko was too dazed to reciprocate.

The first thing that settled in Akashi’s mind when he came back down was the faint buzzing sound of the vibrator. Kuroko was spasming every now and then as the vibrations kept on stimulating. Akashi turned off the switch and Kuroko let out an exhausted sigh.

Akashi gently lifted Kuroko’s head up to look at him. “Let me take it out.” He said gently. Kuroko blinked at him groggily. He worked his mouth for a moment but no sounds came out. It was left to Akashi to untangle them and bring Kuroko into a lying position. He carefully pulled out the vibrator on its string, mindful of the sore state of Kuroko’s hole.

“How do you feel?” He asked after placing the vibrator on a napkin.

Kuroko hummed and rolled on his die to curl up. Akashi felt tired himself, but if they slept on the couch they would both be cramped tomorrow. He kneeled on the ground next to Kuroko’s head. “Shall we go to bed? Or do you want to take a bath before?” He threw a glance down their bodies, noting the mess of sweat and cum on them both. “A shower is definitely in order.”

Kuroko muttered something unintelligible. “I can carry you?” Akashi offered and Kuroko grumbled some more but pushed himself up.

“I should let Akashi-kun carry me. For all the trouble he puts me through.”

Akashi laughed softly and held out his hand. “Tetsuya’s fate is truly cruel.”

“Akashi-kun has no idea.”

“Well, then tell me. How does it feel?” Kuroko gave him a reproachful stare that fell somewhat short on the tired expression in his eyes.

“Like I have just been to heaven and back.” He deadpanned. Kuroko stood up, blithely ignoring the outstretched hand. He walked off towards the bathroom, making an effort to hide the limp in his step.

Akashi smiled after him, feeling fondness well up in his heart. Kuroko would be up for cuddling after he had sufficiently vented his grumpy feelings. Or rather, he would be up for cuddles after he had made Akashi work for it. Akashi was perfectly fine with that. Pampering Kuroko was certainly a worthwhile pastime.


End file.
